Dare
by JayJungTYLee9597
Summary: Pagi itu Haechan lagi malas-malasnya bergelung di balik selimutnya. Bahkan teriakan ibunya diabaikan berulang kali olehnya. Pokoknya tak ada satu pun yang bisa membuat Haechan keluar dari balik selimutnya sekarang. Kecuali satu hal. Markhyuck, Markchan, Mark x Donghyuck, Mark x Haechan


**MarkChan**

 **##**

Pagi itu Haechan lagi malas-malasnya bergelung di balik selimutnya. Bahkan teriakan ibunya diabaikan berulang kali olehnya. Pokoknya tak ada satu pun yang bisa membuat Haechan keluar dari balik selimutnya sekarang.

Kecuali satu hal.

.

.

 ** _Drrrrtttt_**

Haechan mengerang malas. Ponselnya yang sudah bergetar sepagi ini. Paling kalau bukan dari Jaemin, ya dari Renjun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua curut itu yang suka mengganggu ketentraman hidup Lee Haechan?

Dengan malas Haechan tetap merogoh-rogoh bawah bantalnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Kalau itu Jaemin dan Renjun, ia akan meneror mereka dengan seribu umpatan bonus foto jari tengahnya sebagai hadiah manis di pagi hari mereka

 **Mark-sunbae**

Bukan **Nananana** atau **Moominbabo** yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Melainkan satu nama yang sukses membuat tubuhnya melompat keluar dari selimut tebal bergambar Shinchan.

" _Heol,_ mimpi apa aku semalam?"

Ini patut dirayakan. Bagaimana tidak, sudah sering Haechan menantikan nama itu yang muncul dari notif pesannya. Siapa sih yang tak menunggu-nunggu pesan dari _crush_ -mu?

 _Ah, palingan juga mengingatkan untuk rapat besok._

Sialan memang sisi setan yang terperangkap jauh di dalam diri Haechan. Selalu merusak suasana hatinya.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Haechan membuka pesan dari Mark.

 ** _Chan?_**

Padahal Cuma dipanggil 'Chan' doang di _katalk_ , tapi senyum yang tercipta di wajah Haechan udah kaya orang gila aja.

"Mampus, bales apa nih.."

Baru tadi senyum-senyum gak jelas, sekarang udah panik sendiri pakai acara guling-gulingan di atas kasur.

 _Telpon Jaemin._

Lagi, sisi setan Haechan tidak memberikan usul yang berfaedah. Nelpon Jaemin ngapain? Minta saran gimana cara ngadepin gebetan? Orang Jaemin juga jomblo kok.

Setelah berpikir lima menit lamanya, akhinrya Haechan menekan juga tombol _send_ di aplikasi _chat_ -nya.

 ** _Ada apa sunbae?_**

Monoton banget gak sih balesannya? Bodo amat, yang penting dichat duluan.

Belum semenit berlalu, Haechan langsung menerima pesan balasan dari Mark. Dan karena tadi terlalu panik setelah melihat tanda _read_ di balasan yang ia kirim, ia belum sempat keluar dari _chatroom_ sehingga pesan Mark langsung terbaca saat itu juga.

 ** _Setiap di dekatmu hatiku meresah_**

 _Huh?_

Dahi Haechan membentuk kerutan sempurna ketika membaca kalimat yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Meresah? Memangnya Haechan banyak tingkah ya kalau di dekat Mark? Perasaan engga. Dia kan harus jaga _image_ di depan _crush-_ nya.

 ** _Emang Haechan banyak tingkah ya sunbae?_** ** _L_**

Pake emot sedih. Sok-sokan aja sih. Abis Haechan juga gak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba Mark merasa resah kalau di dekatnya. Kalau Taeyong sih sering banget merasa resah kalau ada Haechan di dekatnya. Takut coklat kesayangannya dicomot sama Haechan. Pantas tuh pipi makin gembil.

 ** _Sesaat di sampingmu serasa kau miliki_**

Kerutan di dahi Haechan bertambah. Apa Mark- _sunbae_ tersayangnya ini masih ngelindur ya?

 ** _Sunbae baru bangun tidur ya? Atau abis begadang?_**

Jangan-jangan pacarnya si Huang Renjun curut satu itu yang menghasut Mark- _sunbae_ tercintanya untuk begadang main _game_ semalaman. Awas aja Lee Jeno kalau beneran. Kan kasian Mark- _sunbae_ tercintanya kurang tidur jadinya.

 ** _Kusadari seharusnya aku tak terbawa perasaan_**

 _Deg!_

Jangan-jangan Markeulli mau nembak Haechan!

 _Kyaaaaaaa!_

Baru juga Haechan guling-gulingan kesenangan sambil teriak melengking gak jelas, eh si setan dalam diri Haechan lagi-lagi merusak semuanya.

 _Paling juga mau curhat tentang Koeun._

Sialan emang.

 ** _Oh ternyata benar ya sunbae suka sama Koeun-sunbae._**

Pake titik biar terkesan O aja gitu. Bodo amat, Haechan terlanjur sakit hati pas kepikiran kalau ternyata Mark menghubunginya pagi-pagi buat curhat tentang Koeun ke dia. Ngapain juga curhat ke dia? Ngobrol aja jarang. Mendingan Haechan gak tahu selamanya deh, suer.

 ** _Sering aku meragu harus kumelangkah_**

Antara mau ngakak sama sakit hati sih sebenarnya. Ngakaknya karena dari tadi pesan Mark terkesan sok puitis banget bahasanya. Sakit hatinya sih masih sama alasannya. Apalagi Mark gak mengelak kalau dia mau curhat tentang Koeun. Berarti beneran mau curhat tentang Koeun.

 ** _Emang Jeno-sunbae lagi sibuk ya? Kok jadi curhat ke Haechan._**

Sakit oh sakit hati Enchaaannn…

 ** _Terkadang kau beri harapan_**

 _Dih._

 ** _Yaudah sunbae kalo mau curhat gapapa curhat aja. Haechan dengerin._**

Kok dengerin sih Chan, orang dibaca juga.

Bodo lah.

 ** _Kadang terasa jauh_**

Jauh gimana. Orang dia sama Koeun juga satu kelas. Kurang deket kali ya, musti sebangku dulu duduknya. _Cih,_ untung si pacarnya Huang Renjun gak begitu aja melepas tempat duduknya buat Koeun.

 ** _Udah deket kok sunbae, sekelas kan?_**

Coba Haechan sama Mark sedekat itu. Coba Haechan lahirnya tahun 99, bukan 00. Coba Haechan sebangkunya sama Mark Lee, bukan curut macem Na Jaemin.

 ** _Pedihnya hati bila ini hanya terbawa perasaan_**

Yah, _baper dia._

 _sama kok sunbae, Haechan juga baper. Sama sunbae tapi._

Tadinya Haechan mau ngirim balesannya itu, gara-gara hasutan sisi setan dalam dirinya. Untung dia masih waras, jadi dihapus lagi pesannya.

 ** _Emang sunbae yakin Koeun-sunbae gak suka sama sunbae juga?_**

Gak usah suka aja sekalian. Gak papa biar Mark sakit hati. Kan Haechan jadi masih punya kesempatan.

 ** _Dan aku mencintaimu_**

 _Loh?_

 ** _MencintaiNYA kali sunbae? Sunbae typo ya?_**

Baper… baper… Lee Haechan mendadak baper.

 ** _Sungguh-sungguh tanpa kau tahu_**

Ini Mark Lee emang kampret atau apa sih sebenarnya? Tadi bikin Haechan melambung, terus dilepas gitu aja kaya terjun bebas, eh sekarang diangkat lagi. Dikira papan jungkat-jungkit kali Haechan.

 ** _Aku tahu sunbae, Koeun-sunbae kan?_**

Kenapa juga Haechan masih aja bawa-bawa nama Koeun. Pasti _sunbae_ -nya yang satu itu kupingnya panas di rumahnya. Atau engga udah bersin berkali-kali dia.

 ** _Selamanya ini jadi rahasia hati_**

Apanya yang rahasia coba? Kan dari tadi _sunbae_ kesayangannya satu ini udah curhat panjang lebar sama dia.

 ** _Dari tadi belom mulai curhatnya sunbae?_**

Ya aja yekan.

 ** _Cintaku hanya lah untukmu_**

 _Dih,_ masa _typo_ dua kali. Gak nyanga Mark Lee yang _perfect_ kaya gitu bisa sebelas dua belas sama Na Jaemin yang hobi _typo._

 ** _untukNYA sunbae, iya tau kok_** ** _J_**

Pake emot senyum biar greget. Biarin aja Haechan menghibur dirinya sendiri. Haechan kuat kok. Udah biasa ngeliat pasangan jalan berdua. Tiap hari malah. Tuh si curut Renjun sama pacar kakak tingkatnya Lee Jeno.

 ** _Andai kau sadari itu_**

Kzl.

Gak mungkin kan Haechan bales gitu? Mana punya muka Haecan kalau ketemu di ruang osis?

 ** _Udah nyadar kok sunbae_** ** _J_**

 _Keep smiling_ aja, Chan.

 ** _Sungguh-sungguh tanpa kau tahu_**

Ye kampret nih _sunbae_ lama-lama. Untung sayang ya gak, Chan. Meski tak terbalas. Duh, _nyezz._

 ** _Dari tadi kan udah curhatnya sunbae. Hueeee TT_**

Haechan gak bisa nangis, makanya ngasih emot nangis. Biar mewakili aja. Masih pagi _bro,_ gak lucu nanti kalau kakak tercintanya histeris kalo ketemu dia dengan mata bengkak pas keluar kamar.

 ** _Tersimpan di dalam hatiku_**

Tersimpan di dalam _chatroom_ kita bersama, _sunbae._ Dih, Haechan geli sendiri bayanginnya.

 ** _Hati sunbae cuma buat Koeun sunbae_** ** _J_**

Senyum aja terooosss. Biar sakit hatinya ketutup.

 ** _Selamanya ini jadi rahasia cintaku_**

Iya, rahasia cinta Mark dan Koeun. Dan Lee Haechan yang hanya jadi seonggok saksi hidup. _Miris._

 ** _Tembak atuh sunbae, jangan dipendem aja_** ** _J_**

Gak papa Chan, senyum itu ibadah. Siapa tahu kalo disenyumin terus Mark jadi sadar terus banting setir jadi suka sama dia. Ya, agak mustahil sih emang. Orang Haechan cuma teman curhat doang.

Di _-read_ doang lagi sama Mark. Gak dibales-bales. Jangan-jangan Mark beneran langsung pergi ke rumah Koeun buat nembak lagi. Mampus lo, Chan. Sarannya gak berfaedah sekali.

"Huaaaa _eommaaaa~ Taeyong-hyung~_ Haechan mau mati aja rasanyaaaa!"

Dan detik itu juga Taeyong dan nyonya Lee sama-sama mendobrak pintu kamar Haechan untuk menemukan si bungsu guling-gulingan gak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya. Menangis, tapi gak keluar air mata. Seaking sakitnya kalo menurut Haechan sih.

.

.

Di tempat lain, yang cukup jauh dari suara melengking Haechan yang terdengar. Mundur ke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Disaat lima _namja_ duduk membentuk lingkaran dengan kartu warna-warni di atas lantai. Kartu dengan tulisan _UNO_ di belakangnya.

"UNO gameeeee! Mark kalah lagi wohooooo!"

Entah sial atau memang kurang beruntung, udah begadang semalaman cuma buat nurutin empat kampret ini main UNO, dan udah kesepuluh kalinya juga Mark kalah dalam permaianan gak berfaedah ini.

"Jangan _truth_ mulu lah Mark, basi. Kita juga udah tahu semua luar dalem kok."

Iya, luar dalem. Sampai sempak yang lagi Mark pake sekarang aja mereka tahu. Orang Jaehyun tadi pipis berdua sama Mark. _Loh._

Iya, lima _namja_ yang melakukan kegiatan gak berfaedah itu adalah Jeno, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Sicheng dan Mark Lee, yang udah ketiban sial permainan gak berfaedah itu sebanyak sepuluh kali. Dari yang Jaehyun nanya macem-macem kaya,

"Kapan terakhir mimpi basah?"

Sampe pertanyaan tersensitif dalam hidupnya seperti yang Jungwoo tanyain,

"Kapan terakhir kali mimpi basah karena Haechan?"

Kan kampret emang mereka semua. Teman terkampret emang.

" _Dare_ lah Mark, masa Mark Lee takut banget disuruh _dare._ "

Ya gimana gak takut sih, apalagi yang bakal ngasih _dare_ orang-orang kampret macam empat bocah di depannya. Dia udah cukup jadi saksi bisu gimana Sicheng disuruh _dare_ ngirim _sexting_ buat pujaan hatinya yang lagi kuliah jauh di China sana dan membuat kakak terpolosnya itu sangat amat tersiksa. Kalo Jaehyun yang disuruh mah beda lagi. Gak cukup _sexting,_ dia bisa-bisa _phonesex_ sama kekasihnya Taeyong sambil didenger sama yang lain. emang kurang waras Jung Jaehyun.

"Paling disuruh joget-joget di depan ibunya Jeno."

"Pake sempak polkadot kesayangan doang."

"Nari Rookie ala redeupelpet. Paling besok Jeno gaboleh main lagi sama kita."

Yakali. Sumpah, joget-joget di depan ibunya Jeno itu masih mending.

"Yodah, _dare._ "

Nari Rookie ala redeupelpet juga Mark mah udah hatam.

"Oke. Ambil ponselmu, Makeu."

Daripada harus-

"Tembak Haechan pakai lirik lagu."

Nembak Haechan pake lirik lagi. Kampret emang.

"Dih, katanya joget ala redeupelpet di depan ibunya Jeno?!"

"Yakali Mark, kalo ibu Jeno jantungan mau bayarin biaya rumah sakitnya?"

Terus kalo dia yang jantungan gara-gara ditolak Haechan gimana?!

"Tenang. Kalau kau yang ditolak pura-pura aja itu _prank chat_. Itu looohh yang biasa ada di yutub-yutub!"

Ya ngomong sih enak, sakitnya itu loh. Nasib jadi jomblo gini nih. Dari kelima sekawan kampret itu, cuma Mark yang masih berstatus jomblo. Kayanya keberuntungan emang gak berpihak padanya deh.

"Cepat mulai Mark, ngantuk nih! Mau bobo di pelukan Taeyong- _hyung_ abis ini!"

Terus abis ini Jaehyun bisa pergi aja seenaknya gitu ke rumah Taeyong? Terus Jungwoo juga? Sicheng mau nyusul Kun- _ge_ ke China? Jeno mau nyulik Renjun buat tidur di kamarnya? Terus Mark mau ngapain?!

"Kau boleh ikut ke rumah Taeyong- _hyung_ kok. Langsung aja ke kamar Haechannya nanti. Siapa tahu bukan jadi mimpi basah karena Haechan lagi, ye gak?"

Otak mesum semua emang.

Akhirnya Mark Lee dengan pasrah mengalah.

"Lagu apa nih?"

Mark rasanya mau melempar benda persegi panjang di tangannya saat melihat senyum penuh kekampretan yang dikeluarkan keempat sahabatnya itu.

Disitu lah awal bagaimana Mark dengan tidak berfaedahnya mengganggu pagi tenang Lee Haechan. Bukan hanya sampai itu, bahkan membuat geger kediaman Lee dengan teriakan melengking si bungsu.

.

 ** _Kusadari seharusnya aku tak terbawa perasaan_**

Mark menulikan telinganya. Bahkan berusaha mengacuhkan Jaehyun yang tertawa lebay sampai terjungkal dari tempat tidur Jeno. Salah juga sih, _single bed_ dipaksa memuat lima _namja_ kelebihan kalsium kaya mereka.

"Baper uhuuuy, bapeeerrrr"

 ** _Oh ternyata benar ya sunbae suka sama Koeun-sunbae._**

Balasan dari Haechan kali ini sukses membuat kamar yang sedari tadi riuh itu hening seketika.

"Kok jadi Koeun sih?"

 _Mana Mark tahu, Jen_

"Mpos Mark, anak orang salah paham."

 _Kampret Jaehyun-hyung._

"Gimana nih?"

Mark menatap keempat sahabatnya yang lain dengan tatapan menuduh. Kalo gini mah bukan cuma ditolak, tapi gagal sebelum nembak.

"Lanjot terooossss!"

 _Bangke Jungwoo-hyung._

.

 ** _Pedihnya hati bila ini hanya terbawa perasaan_**

"Ulululu~ Makeu sakit ya? Baper ya? Makanya jangan malu-malu anjing terus kalo ketemu!"

Untung Jeno itu temen. Untung temen sebangku juga. Untung pacarnya sahabatnya Haechan. Kalo engga udah Mark tendang keluar kamar. Bodo amat kalo ini kamarnya dia.

 ** _Emang sunbae yakin Koeun-sunbae gak suka sama sunbae juga?_**

"Ya mampus makin salah paham anak orang."

Rasanya Mark mau nangis baca pesan dari Haechan.

"Haechan itu polos sama bego, ya beda tipis."

"Sama kaya Mark, bego sama pengecut, ya beda tipis. Makanya anak orang jadi salah paham."

Ingin rasanya Mark menyumpal mulut keempat _namja_ kampret ini satu-satu dengan sempak polkadot kesayangannya.

Mungkin nanti, setelah masalah salah paham ia dan Haechan selesai.

"Lanjutin aja nih?"

"Lanjut terus lah. Sampai lirik lagunya abis."

 _Ya, kampret._

.

 ** _Hati sunbae cuma buat Koeun sunbae_** ** _J_**

"Kalo abis ini Haechan jadi ngejauh, siap-siap hilang kepala kalian satu-satu."

Oke, Mark mainnya udah berani ngancem sekarang. Gimana engga, dari tadi yang disebut Koeun mulu. Ya ampun, Koeun udah bengek kali dari tadi diomongin terus sama Haechan.

"Selow, _bro_! Penggal kepala Jeno aja lebih dulu. Kan dia yang paling muda."

"Kalo maunya dari yang paling tua?"

 _Kicep kan lu, Jae-hyung._

 ** _Selamanya ini jadi rahasia cintaku_**

"Udah abis nih liriknya."

Mark melempar sembarang ponselnya. Yakin seratus persen Haechan tak akan membalas pesannya lagi setelah ini. Sekarang ia tinggal pergi ke dapur di lantai bawah untuk mengambil pisau. Lalu setelah itu ia bisa mulai memenggal kepala satu persatu sahabatnya dimulai dari Jung Jaehyun, si tetua grup.

"Eh, dibales lagi tuh sama Haechan!"

"Serius?!"

Mark kalah cepat dari Sicheng yang udah ngambil duluan ponsel yang tadinya dibiarkan tergeletak naas di atas karpet kamar Jeno. Bayangin, Mark tadi ngelempar ponselnya dari atas tempat tidur. Kalo rusak terus dia gak bisa liat balesannya Haechan? Kelar udah idup Mark Lee.

 ** _Tembak atuh sunbae, jangan dipendem aja_** ** _J_**

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Itu Jaehyun, ngomong-ngomong.

"Tuh, Mark. TEMBAK atuh, jangan DIPENDEM aja."

Dikira Mark gabisa baca tulisan segede itu apa pake diomongin lagi. _Btw thanks_ loh, Jungwoo.

"Terus Mark Lee yang ganteng ini harus gimanaaaa?"

"Tembak aja. Koeunnya. BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Jaehyun belom pernah keselek sempak polkadot Mark kayanya.

"Telpon gih."

Untung Mark masih punya satu sahabat yang waras. Teman sebangku tercintanya, Lee Jeno.

"Koeunnya. BUAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Kampret._

.

.

 ** _Chan?_**

 ** _P_**

 ** _P_**

 ** _P_**

 ** _Chan TT_**

Mark bingung setengah mampus. Udah dari tadi dia ngespam _chatroom_ -nya dia sama Haechan tapi gak ada satu pun pesan yang dibalas. Boro dibales, di _-read_ aja engga.

Sekarang Mark lagi di balkon kamarnya. Siap-siap lompat kalo emang Haechan gak bales pesannya lagi. Engga lah. Kalo ada yang mati itu keempat sahabat kampretnya, bukan Mark Lee.

 ** _Apa sunbae? Sbb, ketiduran tadi_**

Bohongnya pinter banget sih, Lee Haechan. Siapa yang dichat dari jam sembilan pagi baru bales jam sembilan malam?

 ** _Mau curhat lagi ya?_**

 _Kalo curhatnya berujung kamu jadi ngejauh, ogah Chan TT_

Dih, apasih Markeu alay.

 ** _Kamu sibuk gak?_**

Lama banget. Tiga puluh menit kali baru dibales lagi sama Haechan. Sampe Mark lumutan nunggunya. Kayanya emang sengaja dilama-lamain. Bener kan Haechannya ngejauh L _poor Markeuli._

 ** _Kenapa sunbae?_**

Tuh kan, gak dijawab sibuk apa engganya.

 ** _Angkat telpon dari aku ya_**

Akhirnya Mark mengikuti saran Jeno untuk menelpon. Bukan Koeun, enak aja, tapi Lee Haechan. Untuk apa? Untuk sekalian siap mati setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada Haechan.

Nada sambung yang terdengar cukup lama itu hampir membuat harapannya pupus. Apa karena _freecall_ ya, jadi Haechan gak mau ngangkat? Tapi Mark lagi gak punya pulsa buat telpon biasa. Dasar bule kere emang.

Saat detik-detik suara operator siap menyapanya, akhirnya nada sambung itu berakhir dan terdengar suara Haechan di seberang sana.

 _"_ _Ya, sunbae?"_

Jantung Mark deg-deg seerrr.

"Soal _chat_ aku yang tadi pagi, Chan."

 _"_ _Oh, gimana? Sunbae udah nembak Koeun-sunbaenya? Diterima kan? Pasti diterima dong. Siapa sih yang mau nolak Mark-sunbae?"_

Kan, Koeun lagi. Berapa banyak pahala yang Koeun terima karena dari tadi diomongin terus sama Haechan?

"Emangnya aku bilang mau nembak Koeun?"

 _"_ _Iya. Kan sunbae curhatnya gitu tadi ke Haechan."_

Emang bener kata Jaehyun, Haechan itu polos sama bego beda tipis.

"Aku gak mau nembak Koeun kok."

 _"_ _Lah, terus?"_

"Maunya nembak kamu."

Hening dari seberang sana membuat Mark seolah berada di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi tengah malam. Horror. Mark rasanya mau mati aja.

"Chan?"

 _"…"_

"Aku serius. Coba kamu baca isi _chat_ yang aku kirimin ke kamu lagi."

Ya kelamaan kali ya kalo Haechan suruh baca ulang lagi. Belum tentu Haechan langsung paham. Kalo nyerempet ke bego lagi gimana?

"Gini, mungkin ini mendadak. Jadi tadi pagi aku kena _dare_ dari yang lain. Dan _dare_ -nya untuk nembak kamu lewat pesan pake lirik lagu."

 _"_ _Oh, jadi semua chatnya cuma becandaan doang?"_

Ya mampus makin salah paham anak orang.

"Bukan becandaan, Chan. Emang _dare,_ tapi serius, mereka itu nyuruh aku nembak kamu bukan karena becandaan. Tapi karena akunya aja kelamaan yang diem terus gak nembak-nembak kamu. Aku udah suka sama kamu dari lama, Chan. Serius. Dan ini kamu, bukan Koeun."

Mark buru-buru membenarkan. Berabe kalo salah pahamnya bertambah.

 _"_ _Gimana aku bisa percaya sunbae?"_

"Kalo aku ke rumah kamu sekarang, kamu percaya?"

 _"_ _Malam-malam begini? Besok kan sekolah, sunbae."_

"Sepuluh menit. Tunggu di depan rumahmu."

Mark buru-buru memutuskan sambungan telpon dan melompat turun ke lantai bawah. Engga dari balkon kok, tapi dari tangga. Mark gak mungkin mati sebelum meyakinkan Haechan kalo yang terpendam di hati Mark selama ini adalah Haechan. Iya, Haechan, bukan Koeun pokoknya.

.

.

Haechan gak seharusnya percaya. Ini udah dua kali sepuluh menit Haechan menunggu di ruang tamu. Tapi gak ada tuh suara bel di pintu rumahnya. Sudah dua kali Haechan dibohongi Mark hari ini.

Ya masa Haechan harus nangis meraung-raung lagi kali ini di sofa gara-gara seorang Mark Lee? Kalo Taeyong- _hyung_ sama ibunya histeris lagi gimana?

Haechan menghela nafasnya kasar. Matanya panas. Padahal tadi ia sudah sedikit mempercayai ucapan Mark ketika _sunbae_ -nya itu bilang akan ke rumahnya. Tapi nyatanya? Dibegoin lagi Haechan.

 _Jomblo gini amat nasibnya._

Ratapan hati Haechan menyayat hati. Dengan gontai, ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk naik kembali ke atas kamarnya. Bodo amat dengan pr Matematikanya. Ia ingin langsung membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal dan enggan bangun untuk sekolah besok. Kalau perlu ia berteriak histeris saja seperti tadi pagi agar ibunya mengizinkannya tidak masuk sekolah.

 _Ting tong!_

Tepat saat satu kaki Haechan menaiki undakan pertama, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tubuh Haechan membeku.

 _Ting tong!_

"HAECHAN KAU MASIH DI BAWAH KAN?! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!"

Suara Taeyong menggema di dalam rumah. Membuat satu kaki Haechan yang sudah berpijak di undakan pertama turun kembali. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan lambat-lambat menghampiri pintu rumahnya.

 _Ting tong!_

"Sebentar,"

Haechan menyempatkan dirinya mengintip pada lubang kecil di depan pintu.

 _Heol, Mark Lee.._

Tangan Haechan terhenti sebelum sempat memegang gagang pintunya.

 _Ting tong!_

Mark Lee benar-benar berada di depan pintu rumahnya! Tunggu, memangnya Haechan pernah memberitahu alamat rumahnya?

 _Ting tong!_

Kalau Mark Lee benar-benar yang di depan pintu rumahnya, itu artinya Mark Lee benar-benar menembaknya tadi?

 _Ting tong!_

Mark Lee baru saja menembak dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu dan dengan bodohnya ia tak mempercayainya?!

 _Ting tong!_

Juga dengan pesan super baper tadi pagi yang diterimanya. Oh Tuhan, kurang bego apa lagi Lee Haechan?

"Ya! Kenapa hanya berdiri di depan pintu begitu saja tanpa membukanya hah?!"

Tubuh Haechan tersentak saat suara nyaring Taeyong terdengar sangat dekat di belakangnya. Benar saja, saat ia memutar badannya, wajah menyeramkan kakaknya itu hanya berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Apa sih _hyung_?! Mengejutkan saja!"

"Buka pintunya, bodoh! Kau tidak mendengar bel berbunyi dari tadi apa?!"

Haechan bego kuatret sudah hari ini. Pasti Mark mendengar pertengkaran kecil antaranya dan Taeyong. soalnya tak ada lagi bunyi bel yang terdengar. Atau jangan-jangan Mark menyerah dan memutuskan pulang?

" _Hyung_ balik saja sana ke kamar! Biar aku yang bukakan pintunya."

Haechan buru-buru mendorong tubuh Taeyong untuk menjauh dari pintu. Tak memperdulikan tatapan menyeramkan yang ditujukan kakaknya padanya, Haechan buru-buru membuka pintunya. Takut Mark benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Hai Chan,"

Haechan bisa bernafas lega saat Mark benar-benar masih ada di depan pintu. Dengan peluh keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya dan nafas yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

" _Sunbae_ habis dikejar anjing?"

Ya masa Ruby yang ngejar Mark. Dikejar Haechan aja anjing kecil itu udah ngadu ke Taeyong, masa mau sok-sokan ngejar orang asing.

"Aku habis lari dari rumahku ke rumahmu, Chan. Sumpah, aku lupa kalo punya motor. Kalo pakai motor lima menit mungkin aku sudah sampai kali. Tanpa kelelahan pula."

Ya ternyata bukan cuma Haechan doang yang keliatan bego hari ini.

" _Sunbae_ mau masuk?"

"Emangnya rumah kamu nerima tamu selarut ini?"

Haechan tersenyum kecut. Nerima sih, paling kalau Mark benar sampai masuk ya dihujani tatapan penuh pengawasan ibu dan ayahnya. Ditambah Taeyong mungkin yang selalu ingin ikut campur.

"Di luar saja gapapa _sunbae?_ "

"Gapapa kok, lagian kan aku kesini cuma mau mastiin ke kamu."

Sumpah, Haechan gak siap. Beneran deh, Haechan gak sempat mengantisipasi tangan Mark yang tiba-tiba mengusap kedua pipi gembilnya. Haechannya aja gak siap apalagi jantungnya.

"Mastiin kalau _sunbae_ beneran nembak aku di telpon tadi?"

 _Duh,_ senyuman Mark teduh bangeeettt. Membangkitkan jiwa _fanboy_ Haechan yang sempat mati suri.

"Aku sayang Haechan. Dan aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku. Karena tanpa kau mengetahuinya, namamu selalu tersimpan disini, Chan."

Satu tangan Mark melepaskan pipi gembilnya dan beralih meraih tangan miliknya yang menggantung bebas di sisi tubuhnya. Mark membawa tangan itu dan meletakkannya di dadanya. Haechan bisa merasakannya. Debaran yang sebelas dua belas dengan yang sedang terjadi di dalam jantungnya.

"Asik dong, _sunbae._ "

"Huh?"

"Kita jadi bisa _double date._ Sama Jeno- _sunbae_ dan Renjun juga. Ah, _triple date_ mungkin? Dengan Taeyong- _hyung_ dan Jaehyun- _hyung_ juga."

Sepertinya Mark tidak terlalu menyukai ide Haechan karena,

"Aku inginnya hanya ada kau dan aku, bagaimana dong?"

Tolong pegangi Haechan erat-erat. Sebelum tubuhnya melayang.

FYI, Mark mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Haechan.

.

"Gak ada pelukannya nih?"

Haechan dan Mark terlalu larut dalam tatapan masing-masing sehingga tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Taeyong sudah bersender di tembok dekat pintu.

"Ciumannya?"

Bahkan ayahnya juga ikut-ikutan bersender di tembok seperti Taeyong.

"Heh, bocah ngapain malam-malam masih di luar begitu hah? Masuk! Besok sekolah!"

Jangan lupakan ibunya yang sudah memakai daster dan berjalan dari dapur menghampiri mereka berdua.

 _Ups!_

"Sayang, aku pulang dulu ya! Besok pagi kujemput!"

Haechan memandangi punggung Mark yang berlari menjauh sambil cemberut. Sebelum menghentakkan kakinya kesal seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Gara-gara kalian Haechan bahkan belum mendapat pelukan dan ciuman dari Mark- _sunbae_! Ish, tau ah! Haechan mau bobo aja! Males sama kalian!"

Lagian masih bocah, Chan. Masa udah mau peluk sama cium aja.

 **END**

 **Note :** lagu yang dipakai buat prank itu lagunya Kahitna yang Rahasia Cinta. Dan untuk prank, gue emang pernah kebagian ngeprank orang pake lagu itu, hehe.


End file.
